


Stupid High

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets high after being bored and alone, calling Arin and inviting him to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid High

**Author's Note:**

> The song Let's Get High and Watch Planet Earth by Watsky is what inspired this, so if you wanna listen to that, that'd be rad

Dan yawned, having suffered from extreme boredom while Barry stayed out late editing with Kevin. As an extrovert, being alone was Dan's kryptonite. He dug around for something to do, having already jacked off twice, written a new song, and gotten a makeover from Suzy. Then, he saw it; a practically gift wrapped bag of weed sitting on his nightstand. It was specifically saved for emergency boredom. He rolled his eyes, feeling as if the drug taunted him. It wasn't that he'd been addicted and was afraid of relapsing, it had just been so long since he'd gotten high.

"I guess it's just you and me, old friend," he sighed.

Everything felt mechanical about the process. He sat cross legged on the bed, back hunched over as he attentively ran his fingers along the dust-covered glass of the small bong. It was shaped like a bass guitar and painted blue like the one he kept in his room. He held the silver lighter in his other hand, the Rush logo faded after years of use. The familiar aroma filled the bedroom and he felt his muscles relax almost instantly. He inhaled instinctively, closing his eyes briefly. When he exhaled, his head felt light as he adjusted to the sensation. The more he repeated this, the hazier things felt. He rose from the bed, sitting on the kitchen counter and tearing open a package of Chips Ahoy cookies. His cell phone, which was tucked into the waistband of his boxers, began vibrating furiously.

Arin <3: dude did i leave my jacket at ur place?

Dan: No?? i don't think so

Dan: um this is random but can you come over?? i mean, if you're busy then don't but like i could really use some company

Arin <3: yeah...is everything okay?

Dan: yeah just bored yknow?

Arin <3: kk i'm omw

Dan set his phone down and lay down on the counter, mouth stuffed with cookies. Crumbs tumbled down his chin and into his loose Def Leppard t-shirt, but he hardly minded. He'd become high as a kite by then. He's rolled himself a neat little blunt, perfectly fitting between his thin lips as he lit it with that same faded metal lighter. He stared up at the ceiling fan with his half-closed brown eyes, his brain slowing down with his body while his thoughts raced.

Soon, there was a loud knock on the door and Arin let himself in with the spare key under the doormat. He felt as if he'd been punched by the potent smell of marijuana that poured from the door. He faltered slightly, but entered and shut himself in. He knew the smell a little too well.

"Dan? Buddy?"

Suddenly, there was the sound of an old-school record being scratched by the needle of record player. Twist and Shout by the Beatles began to resound from the kitchen. Arin slow entered, almost afraid of what he might find when he turned the corner.

"Danny?"

"Heeeey, maaaan," Dan exhaled with blissful glee. "C'mere, babe. Join me in unholy brotherhood, huh?"

"It smells disgusting in here," Arin groaned, setting down a brown paper bag of what looked to be fast food. "And I thought you quit smoking weed when you were like, 80?"

Dan grinned with his dopey smile and half-closed eyes. He began laughing, dazed and incredibly euphoric.

"Is that food?" He asked hungrily, crawling to the bag like an stupid, adorable dog. "For me? Aw, shit, man, you shouldn't have!"

"God, you're so fucking high."

"Listen, babe," Dan began, lying down again and digging through the bag of greasy food. "I'm so fucking hungry! But wait; what I really wanted to ask you is if you'd get high too...I mean, so I'm like, not alone. If we're both fucked up, we can talk about the cosmos or sex or whatever, ya know?"

Arin rolled his eyes, unable to resist the adorably hopeful look Dan gave him, smoke pouring from between his thin lips. He sighed and sat on the counter next to the other.

"I keep forgetting you never smoked weed before," Dan chuckled, holding out the blunt that'd been pinched between his fingers. "Here, inhale and hold your breath like you're about to drown and exhale when you absolutely can't hold it anymore."

Arin nodded hesitantly and did as he was instructed to do, coughing violently a bit. Dan grinned, taking the blunt and inhaled the smoke deeply. Arin watched with confusion but could hardly manage a word when Dan grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He could feel the smoke being breathed into him and it felt incredibly surreal. The taste of heavy, scorched air and the remains of chocolate chips on Dan's tongue overwhelmed Arin as he closed his eyes. He inhaled, his entire body relaxing almost immediately.

"I don't think getting high works like that, you fucking clod," he protested when he finally pulled himself away, smoke pouring from his lips.

Dan puffed smoke into his face and laughed that weird, stoned laugh. Arin rolled his eyes, taking the blunt back and attempting to inhale again. This time, he relaxed a bit more and took his time. There was a steady silence until he blew smoke into Dan's face and grinned.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

"Holy shit, huh," Dan mimicked in a light tone, lying down on the counter. "I know, right"

"I...want more of that, please."

"We'll share then. Here, come closer."

Arin sat between Dan's legs and leaned back against him as if preparing for a roller coaster to take off. With smoke pouring from his lips, he passed the blunt to Arin with a shocking amount of care and reverence. They continued this act of sharing until there was barely an ash left of it. The air was dense with the smell of smoke and disgusting, greasy fast food. Arin buried his face into the Styrofoam container of ribs, his face covered in barbecue sauce.

"Food tastes so fucking...oh my god..."

"Right," Dan replied passively, a distant grin on his face as he licked Arin's cheek.

"A-and...what is sex like? I mean when you're high?"

"It's like the first time...but like, everything moves in slow motion or something...? It's fucking surreal, ya know?"

"Totally."

Arin closed his eyes and sighed quietly, his head clouded and hazy. Dan hummed some song, probably from Rush, and crammed more food into his mouth greedily.

"Hey, Dan?"

"Yeah, big cat?"

"What do you think the universe is like? I mean, like, what do you think it feels like to be in that existential void of nothing?"

"Shit, man...I dunno...it's probably like, super endless."

"Does anything really matter, then?"

Dan paused and continued chewing on a bone, his own stubble stained with sauce. Arin cocked his head, looking up at the other curiously. His eyes were barely open, and what could be seen was bright red. Dan sighed and shrugged.

"Everything matters and nothing does, ya know? I mean like, everything matters. We only have one life as far as I know and if that's all we got, it may as well make a difference to someone. But shit, if the universe is fucking endless, then none of our lives are relevant...like, in relation to everything else..."

Arin nodded as if he understood, eyes closed and smile loose and contented. He leaned against Dan more and reached for another blunt.

"Let's get high and watch some documentaries," he yawned, licking the Styrofoam container clean.

"God, I fucking love you."

Arin lit the blunt, sliding down against Dan's stomach.


End file.
